harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter: The Exhibition
Harry Potter: The Exhibition is a travelling exhibit in Great Britain, North America and Australia displaying over two-hundred props and replicas from the Harry Potter films. Props on display include various character's wands, a full size version of Buckbeak, the Horcruxes, the Triwizard Cup, pieces from the giant Wizard's Chess and an over-sized chair from Hagrid's Hut. Summary The Exhibition starts with the sorting of three members from the tour group, where the Sorting Hat is placed on their head and "tells" them their house. The guide then opens the doors to a small room to watch a brief film about the Exhibition and the Harry Potter fan base. After the film, the doors at the front of the room open into a misty room with multiple portraits on the wall that move and talk like the portraits in the hallways of Hogwarts. The following room is similar to the Gryffindor common room, with many props, including the beds used by Harry and Ron in the films on display. The boys' school robes are also in this room next to their beds on mannequins. Many other props fill the room with the beds including their Muggle clothes, the glasses, the golden egg, and their wands. The next room leads to the classrooms of Hogwarts. There is a large section of Slughorn's classroom with his robes and multiple potions ingredients behind him, along with the potions books in a case. There is also a large section of Gilderoy Lockhart's classroom from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It has his robes and a full collection of his books. Next is Professor Umbridge's office from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which includes her robes, wand, and multiple Educational Decrees. The end of the room leads to the outdoor world of Harry Potter. Quidditch robes and hoops are there on display, including a mini-Quidditch set up for people to play with. Also, there is a replica Buckbeak and Hungarian Horntail along with a version of Hagrid's hut. This area leads into a dark room with a dementor and the robes of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, along with their masks. Dobby and Kreacher are also here, along with the petrified models of the students from the second film. The last room in the exhibition is the Great Hall. All of the dress robes and gowns of the Triwizard champions are on display, along with artefacts from the Yule Ball. There is also a long table from the Great Hall with replica food, and a huge case of games and jokes. They include items from Zonko's, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and candy from Honeydukes. The end of the exhibition leads to a gift shop that has various Harry Potter collectibles available for purchase, some of which are exclusive to the exhibition. No photography is allowed and there is an optional audio tour available, too. Locations *Chicago, Illinois - April 30, 2009 - September 27, 2009 (Museum of Science and Industry) *Boston, Massachusetts - October 25, 2009 - February 28, 2010 (Museum of Science) *Toronto, Canada- April 9, 2010 - September 6, 2010 (Ontario Science Centre) *Seattle, Washington - October 23, 2010 - February 13, 2011 (Pacific Science Center) *New York City, New York - April 5, 2011 - September 5, 2011 (Discovery Times Square) *Sydney, Australia - November 19, 2011 - April 9, 2012 (Powerhouse Museum)'Harry Potter: The Exhibition' next heading to Sydney, Australia, MuggleNet July 7, 2011 *Singapore, Singapore - June 2, 2012 - September 30, 2012 (ArtScience Museum ) *New York City, New York - Nov 2, 2012 - April 7, 2013 ( (Discovery Times Square) External links *Official Site Notes and references Category:Exhibitions (real-world)